Dilemme
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Hawke ne voulait pas choisir... (M!Hawke x Fenris x Anders)


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Bioware  
**Attention :** threesome. Après moi je dis ça je dis rien…

xxx

— Non, aucune excuse.

Le ton sec et coupant du guerrier sembla couper la parole au Héraut de Kirkwall.

— C'était stupide et vous le saviez Hawke.

Le mage le poussa en avant et il manqua de trébucher. Il était beaucoup plus difficile de garder son équilibre avec les bras attachés dans le dos.

— Il fallait que je le fasse.

— Manquer de vous faire tuer ? demanda l'elfe avec de la cruauté dans la voix.

— Oui, il semblerait qu'il faille toujours que vous vous mettiez en danger : les Tréfonds, l'Arishak et maintenant Sebastian ? Au départ c'était pour prouver votre valeur mais maintenant on croirait que vous essayez de devenir un martyr.

— Oh, vous êtes jaloux parce que j'ai marché sur vos plates-bandes, Anders ?

La mâchoire du mage se contracta mais il ne répondit rien.

La porte se referma derrière eux dans un bruit sourd.

— Vous pouvez peut-être me détacher maintenant ?

Hawke tendit les mains, attendant que le mage ou le guerrier réagisse. Ses épaules lui faisaient mal, ils l'avaient sortis de sa cellule sans les lui détacher et depuis ils avaient fuis sans même y toucher.

— Non.

Il haussa un sourcil.

— Je ne savais pas que vous aviez ce genre de penchant… enfin je ne savais pas que vous l'aviez en commun.

— Taisez-vous Hawke.

— Voyons Fenris, la porte de la chambre est fermée, vous pouvez bien vous laisser à aller à la sincérité.

Le guerrier ne fit que grogner et aucun d'entre eux ne s'était occupé de ses liens. Qu'importe, un peu plus ou un peu moins de douleur et de crampes ne changerait pas grand-chose. Il s'assit sur le lit et fit face à ses sauveurs. Ou ravisseurs, les avis étaient assez partagés sur le coup.

— J'ai eu tort et je m'excuse.

— Vous n'en pensez pas un mot, Hawke.

— Vous doutez de moi, Anders ?

— Si nous n'étions pas intervenus vous les auriez laissé vous mettre à mort.

— Vous craigniez que je n'y retourne, c'est pour ça que vous avez laissé mes liens ?

— Vous préfériez votre version ?

Il se contenta d'un sourire charmeur.

Qui eut des résultats. Anders se pencha sur lui pour défaire ses liens. Il se retrouva soudain enveloppé dans cette odeur d'ozone et de plantes qui caractérisait le guérisseur, toujours plus forte que le léger parfum mâle qu'il pouvait sentir sur la peau chaude de son cou alors qu'il dénouait la corde.

— Ah…

Il ramena ses poignets et commença à les masser.

— Laissez-moi faire.

Il tendit les mains au soigneur et laissa la magie les baigner. Adossé au mur, l'air sombre et réprobateur, Fenris broyait du noir et désapprouvait l'utilisation de la magie.

— Allons Fenris, déridez-vous, vous avez sauvé la demoiselle en détresse.

L'elfe ne répondit que par un regard noir.

— Tendez le bras.

Il obéit au mage, continuant à affronter l'elfe.

— Voilà qui mérite bien d'ouvrir une ou deux bouteilles…

Il ne pouvait plus bouger le bras. Il se tourna vers le mage.

— Vraiment ? Attaché au lit ?

Anders se contenta de lui prendre l'autre main.

— Comptez-vous donc profiter de moi, Anders ? Et vous Fenris, vous joindrez-vous au jeu ? Est-ce là votre vision d'une punition ?

Aucun des deux hommes ne lui répondit et ses mains finirent d'être attachées au montant du lit, le forçant à retrouver une position qui ne fasse pas trop souffrir ses bras.

— Dois-je implorer pour être libéré ?

Fenris avait quitté l'ombre de son mur et Anders se tenait à ses côtés. A une distance respectable pour que le guerrier n'en prenne pas ombrage ou ne craigne pas que l'abomination ne le contamine. L'elfe semblait plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumée, son corps habituellement gracieux soudain rigide le mage était plus fidèle à lui-même, mais il lui semblait voir de la nervosité dans sa posture et la façon dont ses mains bougeaient sans arrêt.

— Vous nous avez fuit, Hawke.

— Vous aviez un choix à faire cependant.

— Et vous n'avez toujours pas choisi.

— Je vais donc rester attacher jusqu'à lors ?

Anders sourit.

— Non. Nous nous sommes dit que vous aviez peut-être besoin d'un petit coup de main… d'y voir d'un peu plus près.

Et le mage détacha sa spallière de plumes.

xxx

Hawke était un homme occupé. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les complications, sa vie en était déjà pleine. Il était parti de Ferelden en jurant de protéger sa famille et il n'avait jamais arrêté. Pas un seul jour ne s'était passé sans qu'il ne travaille pour rendre la vie plus facile à Bethany et à mère, puis à mère seulement…

Il avait eu la chance de rencontrer des personnes admirables, des compagnons qui étaient devenus ses amis et avec qui il avait parfois pu partager les douleurs de la vie. Mais jamais il n'avait voulu les laisser approcher de trop près. Au début c'était parce qu'il se devait à sa famille, mais peu à peu il avait commencé à craindre de devoir perdre à nouveau quelqu'un d'aimé et il avait préféré décliner les avances qui lui avaient été faites.

Les tensions à Kirkwall avaient été une bonne excuse, un mur derrière lequel se cacher et attendre qu'ils finissent par se lasser, que ces désirs cessent de le tenter.

Puis il y avait eu le feu d'artifice qui avait tout précipité. Il avait pris le parti d'Anders. Il avait réussi à se retenir de lui mettre son poing dans la figure jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient laissé la cité des chaines derrière eux. Et au final il avait perdu un ami. Et aidé à déclencher une guerre qui ne tarderait pas à ravager tout Thedas.

Et il s'était retrouvé en fuite. A part regarder par-dessus son épaule pour repérer d'éventuels poursuivants il n'avait soudainement plus aucune responsabilité. Plus de famille, plus de cité, plus que lui et ses compagnons et toutes les possibilités offertes à lui. La liberté avait toujours été terrifiante.

Peu à peu ils étaient tous partis. Aveline les avait quittés en premier. Elle se devait à ses gardes, à sa cité, à son mari. Puis Merril avait eu le mal du pays et était partie à la recherche d'un camp Dalatien. Varric et Isabela avaient accepté une mission peu après pour Antiva et si la capitaine pirate lui avait bien proposé de rester pour l'aider à « prendre les choses en main » elle était malgré tout partie heureuse pour d'autres rivages.

Au final il n'était plus resté qu'Anders et Fenris. Et ses problèmes avaient pris une toute autre ampleur.

Anders avait commencé à le draguer dès le premier jour, comme s'il pouvait effacer la mort de Carl en se jetant dans une nouvelle relation. Il l'avait gentiment rejeté mais il appréciait sa compagnie, sa gentillesse, son besoin de sans cesse se sacrifier pour ce en quoi il croyait, sa façon de se tuer à la tâche dans sa clinique.

Fenris avait été plus compliqué, toujours tellement plus compliqué. Devenir son ami avait été un défi, gagner sa confiance tout en travaillant avec Anders et Merril un véritable chemin de croix. Et puis il y avait eu cette soirée chez lui, au milieu des bouteilles et il avait dû lui dire non, le repousser et il était reparti avec tout le poids de la tristesse de l'ancien esclave sur son cœur.

Et à présent il n'avait plus d'excuses.

Alors il était allé s'en chercher une.

xxx

— Ah…

Il n'avait plus un seul vêtement mais il n'avait absolument pas froid. Sans doute parce qu'il y avait deux corps nus contre le sien. La chaleur était comme un parfum enivrant et les souffles se peignaient contre sa peau. Il avait clairement l'impression que les mains se multipliaient sur lui, que les langues couraient sur son torse, ses cuisses. Son attention se perdait entre les deux mâles qui se partageaient sa chair.

—Poussez-vous, abomination.

Les choses n'allaient pas sans accroc mais la main de l'elfe venait de se poser sur son sexe et il n'arrivait plus vraiment à suivre la conversation.

— Si je vous gêne vous pouvez aussi éviter de remuer votre croupe juste au-dessus de moi et la pousser de là.

— Ou alors vous pourriez tout simplement partir.

— Et vous laissez tout ce bonheur, vous n'y pensez pas, ça risquerait de vous étouffer.

— Oh…

Le mouvement sur son sexe s'était accéléré et par le Créateur c'était vraiment différent quand une autre main le caressait.

— En parlant d'étouffer poussez-vous donc de là que je vous montre comment on fait.

— Parce que vous pensez faire mieux, peut-être, mage ?

Il y avait maintenant deux mains sur lui. Deux mains différentes. Et qui se le disputait. Ce n'était pas si désagréable.

— Laissez faire, elfe, vous ne feriez que gêner.

— Gêner quoi ? Qu'avez-vous abomination qui soit si différent à part bien sûr le fait que vous soyez possédé et donc prêt à nous tuer en un clin d'œil.

— Une bouche et je sais en faire bon usage monsieur ténébreux.

— Miséricordieuse Andrasté !

Oui, il savait en faire bon usage. Les coups de langue, le mouvement de succion juste sur le gland, la longue et tortueuse descente le long de sa verge et toute cette chaleur humide et étroite. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps…

Fenris boudait. Son expression n'était pas très différente de quand il broyait du noir, juste plus… en fait il n'en savait rien et il s'en fichait juste un petit peu parce que là Anders grognait et que les vibrations juste contre son sexe…

— Si vous croyez que je vais laisser le mage l'emporter… gronda Fenris avant de se jeter sur sa bouche.

Oooh… Définitivement oh ! Le guerrier semblait vouloir faire le siège de sa volonté et du peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Sa bouche était chaude, brûlante même et sa langue caressait la sienne avec passion avant de se retirer pour permettre à ses dents de plonger dans ses lèvres, de suivre l'arrête de sa mâchoire, de marquer son cou. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste qui parcouraient son torse, brutalisaient ses tétons, griffaient sa peau.

Il ne sut pas ce qui le fit basculer, laquelle des deux bouches finit par le pousser de l'autre côté de la falaise mais lorsque la jouissance le submergea ce fut plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait jamais expérimenté.

xxx

Ils étaient revenus dans les Marches Libres. Quel meilleur endroit pour se cacher après tout que celui où on les attendrait le moins. Ils avaient trouvé une auberge tranquille dans la ville de Starkhaven et à la première occasion Anders était parti soigner les pauvres, les nécessiteux, les lépreux et les marins pour tenter de justifier le fait d'être encore en vie. Quant à Fenris il s'était exilé dans sa chambre, ayant besoin de solitude après des jours de voyage passés en compagnie.

Il s'était retrouvé seul. Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'être seul. Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un à ses côtés, quelque chose à faire, une situation à désamorcer, des gens à sauver, des monstres à tuer. Il avait passé les premiers jours à chercher quelque chose à faire, mais il était difficile d'aider les gens tout en essayant de faire profil bas.

Et puis il avait entendu parler de Sebastian.

Le prince d'Osterberg était passé par Starkhaven à son retour de sa quête du maléficien Anders, responsable du Grand Massacre de la Chantrie de Kirkwall. Il était déjà reparti quand il en avait entendu parler mais ça avait suffit à le décider. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sebastian continuer à les chercher ainsi, il devait le convaincre d'arrêter cette folie, de parlementer avec les mages de sa cité pour que plus jamais pareille tragédie n'arrive.

Il était donc parti. Il connaissait Sebastian, savait qu'il était un homme juste et ils avaient été amis autrefois, il lui faisait confiance.

La réciproque n'était pas vraie. Il s'était faufilé dans le palais sans un incident, avait attendu son heure caché dans les combles et avait fini par s'introduire dans les appartements du prince pour attendre Sebastian. Qui avait crié à la garde dès qu'il l'avait vu. Il n'avait pas résisté, c'eût été à l'encontre de son but, il avait donc accepté les chaines en disant à Sebastian qu'il désirait lui parler.

Puis il avait été jeté dans un cachot humide, froid et puant, comme tous les cachots.

Et il avait attendu. Attendu que Sebastian vienne discuter avec lui. En vain.

C'étaient les gardes qui lui avaient appris qu'il allait être exécuté en place publique pour complicité dans le Grand Massacre de la Chantrie de Kirkwall.

Il avait immédiatement compris qu'il n'était qu'un appât pour Fenris et surtout pour Anders. Il avait alors commencé à s'échapper. Les gardes n'avaient pas été coopératifs du tout et même s'il était arrivé jusqu'au premier sous-sol il avait fini par se faire reprendre par un mage. Il fallait croire que les mages d'Osterberg avaient de bonnes relations avec leur souverain tout compte fait.

Il s'était retrouvé enchainé dans un cachot humide, froid et puant. Et Sebastian refusait de venir parler.

Comme il le craignait, Anders et Fenris étaient venus le sortir de là. Au moins ils avaient tous réussi à s'enfuir. Mais les regards furieux qu'ils lui avaient lancés laissaient présager de bien sombres heures.

xxx

Il n'y avait rien de sombre autour de lui, tout flottait dans un délicieux lit de plaisir et de satisfaction. Les deux corps étaient pressés contre lui, chacun d'un côté et leurs mains le caressaient, et, même s'ils s'invectivaient à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, Hawke aurait difficilement pu être plus heureux ou content. Enfin si, mais il n'avait aucun doute qu'il ne pourrait mettre bien vite son plan à exécution.

— Tenez-vous en à votre côté, abomination.

— Je vous dirais bien de cesser d'être aussi rigide, elfe, mais dans ces circonstances ce pourrait-être mal interprété.

— Vous ne voulez pas cesser de vous disputer et vous serrer la main ?

L'elfe et le mage se regardèrent en chien de faïence, enfin en statues qui se haïraient cordialement en tous cas.

— Vous savez Fenris, Anders ne risque pas de vous contaminer ainsi, et vous Anders vous pourriez faire un peu plus d'efforts, après tout je suis pieds et poings liés, c'est à vous de jouer le conciliateur.

Le soigneur tendit la main et le guerrier ne pouvait être en reste qui la prit, faisant de ce geste de toutes évidences un concours de force et de détermination.

— Oh, mieux. Allez, maintenant, embrassez-vous…

Les deux visages se tournèrent vers lui promettant souffrance et châtiment. Il se contenta de leur sourire.

— Alors embrassez-moi.

Et il se redressa, poussant leurs têtes ensembles pour les embrasser tous deux en même temps. L'angle était étrange mais sa langue passait de bouche en bouche et bientôt les deux hommes se mirent à participer et il laissa ses mains descendre le long de leur colonne puis remonter ce qui fit gémir Fenris.

Lentement, il se désengagea du baiser. Anders et Fenris avaient fermé les yeux et à présent ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Il embrassa leurs épaules pendant que ses mains redescendaient cette fois passant à l'intérieur de leurs cuisses jusqu'à se saisir de ce qu'il était venu chercher. Les gémissements étaient deux fois plus forts à présent et le spectacle… était dur à regarder.

— Oh Créateur, laissa échapper Fenris alors que le mage parsemait son cou de baisers.

Hawke se redressa et posa ses lèvres lui aussi sur le torse de l'elfe, visant les points faibles immédiatement, léchant les tétons alors que ses pouces passaient lentement sur les fentes, étalant les gouttes de semences.

— Quand vous êtes-vous détaché ? demanda Anders en lui mordant l'épaule.

— Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais me passer de vous toucher tous deux ? répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Fenris qui se pencha sur son cou pour le mordiller.

— Et donc, quel est votre verdict ? demanda le guerrier.

— Pourquoi donc devrais-je choisir alors que je peux vous avoir tous les deux ?

Et il tourna les poignets avec juste le bon degré de frottement pour les faire gémir tous deux.

— Vous êtes bien trop gourmand, Hawke…

— Je refuse de vous partager avec une abomination… tenta de gronder Fenris contre sa gorge.

— Tant mieux alors puisqu'il n'y a qu'Anders avec nous, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

— Que dois-je donc faire pour vous convaincre Fenris. Parlez et je me ferais une joie de vous obéir, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Je…

Pour une fois l'elfe semblait sans voix et il en profita. Relâchant Anders il glissa à genoux entre les cuisses veinées de lirium et posa la bouche sur son sexe. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience de ce côté mais il avait bel et bien l'intention de compenser avec enthousiasme et envie. Pour entendre exactement ce genre de son sortir de la gorge de Fenris. Oh et profiter du spectacle d'Anders en train de l'embrasser au-dessus de lui.

Si c'était un rêve il ne voulait jamais se réveiller.

— Alors, puis-je compter sur votre participation ? demanda-t-il en passant le bout de la langue juste dans la fente.

Fenris tenta de se montrer furieux et contre cette idée. Mais le geignement qu'il poussa enleva toute crédibilité à son discours.

— Non…

— Peut-être voulez-vous alors que je vous laisse, Fenris ?

— Non ! grogna-t-il avec conviction.

Hawke se permit un sourire.

— Et vous, Anders, qu'en dites-vous, voyez-vous un inconvénient à me partager ?

— Si c'est pour moi le seul moyen de vous avoir, Hawke…

Il lécha une longue route sur le ventre parfait de l'elfe avant de répondre.

— Toujours prêt à vous sacrifier, Anders. Votre générosité vous perdra, se moqua-t-il en caressant le mage avec affection.

— Vous savez bien que vous pouvez tout me demander, Hawke.

— Et je ne doute pas de votre souplesse… d'esprit, conclut-il en l'embrassant.

Ses mains étaient toujours sur l'elfe, le caressant, tandis qu'il nouait ses jambes autour de lui le ramenant plus près d'eux.

Le baiser pris fin et il se laissa aller contre le torse musclé et large du mage. Il leva la main et la posa sur la joue glabre du guerrier.

— Embrassez-moi, Fenris puis dites-nous ce que vous voulez, nous ne ferons rien que vous ne souhaitiez.

L'elfe s'exécuta, savourant le baiser, laissant même les mains du guérisseur parcourir ses flancs et son dos, glisser sur les lignes de lirium et remonter jusqu'à sa nuque.

— Je vous veux, Hawke… En moi…

Fenris rougit et il l'embrassa en souriant.

— Je serais ravi de vous rendre ce service, Fenris.

Il renversa l'elfe et s'installa entre ses jambes tout en poursuivant leur baiser, écartant plus ses cuisses et laissant leurs deux sexes entrer en contact et frotter l'un contre l'autre avec avidité.

— Anders… pourriez-vous…

Les mains de l'elfe parcouraient son corps avec fièvre et il avait du mal à se concentrer.

— Pourriez-vous… dans mon armure… l'huile… oooh…

Le mage avait plongé ses dents dans son épaule alors même que Fenris plongeait ses ongles dans ses hanches tandis que son sexe frottait sur le sien.

— Vous ai-je bien compris, Hawke ? Vous me demandez de préparer Fenris ? souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Il secoua la tête et soupira lorsque les dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa nuque.

— Non… Tous les deux… Je veux que… tous les deux…

Le guérisseur grogna contre lui et la vibration contre sa colonne était juste ce qu'il fallait de plaisante.

Puis il s'en alla et l'air était froid sur son dos mais sous lui Fenris était brûlant. Brûlant et rendu fou de désir qui mordait sa gorge, griffait ses cuisses et soulevait son bassin pour venir se frotter contre lui. Il embrassa les lignes de lirium, les suivit de la langue ce qui fit frissonner l'elfe.

Par Andrasté comme il était beau ainsi, le visage rejeté en arrière, parcouru par la chaleur du désir, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, ses yeux mi-clos brillant derrière ses cils.

Il sut quand Anders revint. Non seulement par la présence de ces lèvres sur ses reins, mais surtout par le râle de plaisir de Fenris. Le bras du mage le frôlait alors qu'il caressait l'elfe.

— Ça vous plaît, Fenris ?

Le guerrier lui mordit vicieusement la lèvre avant de gémir en se tendant. Il lécha la ligne de son cou pendant que ses hanches ondulaient contre lui au rythme des caresses d'Anders.

— Ha…

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de plaisir puis se fermèrent sur un cri.

— Alors, Fenris ? demanda-t-il avec juste un brin de moquerie.

Qui s'effaça dès que les doigts brûlants et glissants caressèrent sa peau juste là.

— Quelque chose à dire, Hawke ?

Et il le pénétra. A peine une phalange et pourtant déjà c'était à la fois trop et pas assez. Anders ne se montrait pas tendre avec lui qui ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'habituer que déjà il continuait à s'enfoncer. Et pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait et il tendait la gorge pour que Fenris le morde et gémisse contre son oreille.

— Peut-être devrions-nous nous en tenir là, qu'en pensez-vous, Fenris ?

— Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous.

Il eut un gémissement de protestation.

Le rire le secoua et même Fenris ne put cacher son sourire.

— Oh… Créateur…

Anders en avait profité pour insérer plus de doigts et commencer à le détendre et à le caresser.

— Laissez-moi vous aider, Hawke…

Et Fenris prit son sexe dans la main. Et Anders passa les doigts à un endroit qui jetait du feu dans ses veines.

— Miséricordieuse Andrasté !

Les doigts se retirèrent et la main revint sur son sexe mouillée et glissante.

— Reculez, Hawke.

Des mains fortes et calleuses se posèrent sur ses hanches pour le forcer à se retirer et les cuisses de Fenris s'écartèrent plus encore, ses pieds se posant sur les draps, s'offrant aux regards.

Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine alors qu'il contemplait l'elfe.

— Êtes-vous sûr, Fenris.

—Fermez-la et prenez-moi, Hawke.

Oui, c'était bien leur elfe ténébreux.

Il caressa les cuisses halées, se délectant du satin de sa peau, avant de passer les mains sous les fesses, le soulevant pour se placer contre son entrée.

Il lui fallut tout son sang-froid pour aller doucement et se retenir d'éclater juste en le pénétrant. Il se raccrocha au visage tiré et tourmenté de l'elfe, à ses soupirs qui étaient comme des halètements.

— Vous allez bien, Fenris ?

Il n'entendit pas la réponse car soudain Anders entra en lui, d'un seul mouvement profond et presque insupportable et en même temps qui tira de lui un râle de plaisir. Le mouvement se répercuta sur Fenris qui ferma les yeux et commença à remuer les hanches pour le forcer à bouger. C'était trop de sensations en même temps, la chaleur étroite de Fenris autour de lui et la présence brûlante d'Anders en lui.

Il crispa ses mains sur les épaules de Fenris et grogna de plaisir, attendant un moment pour que les sensations cessent de battre à fleur de peau. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire du feu qui coulait dans ses veines à chaque tressaillement de l'elfe ou à chaque inspiration du mage.

L'immobilité le tuait à petit feu et il recommença à bouger, entraînant ses deux amants avec lui, cherchant un rythme harmonieux qui leur permettrait de se mouvoir de concert, mais le désir et l'ivresse du plaisir était plus forte et il se retrouvait perdu dans une course folle qui le jetait contre le corps chaud et accueillant de Fenris, qui le forçait à le quitter pour chercher l'intrusion brutale et délicieuse d'Anders et il n'arrivait pas à savoir laquelle des deux pulsions était plus forte, se contentant de tenter de survivre à l'instant présent sans cesse renouvelé.

Le visage d'Anders était enfoui contre son épaule, sa barbe de trois jours piquant et frottant contre sa peau alors que sa bouche laissait des marques rouges et presque douloureuses. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses hanches, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa chair et ses grognements faisaient écho aux siens.

Les baisers coulaient entre eux comme les halètements et le roulement de leurs hanches. Le monde s'arrêtait à présent à l'éternité du cercle de plaisir et de désir qui passait entre eux.

Il aurait voulu que jamais ne s'arrêtent ces heures, ces secondes, ces jours d'éternité.

Mais ce monde n'était pas parfait et tout commença à s'écrouler autour et à l'intérieur de lui, Fenris était parcouru de frissons et Anders était pris de violence, imposant un rythme sans pitié qui le forçait à mordre sa lèvre pour éviter de hurler de plaisir. Fenris n'avait pas sa retenue dont la voix se brisait sous les cris et finalement il fut le premier à partir, se contractant autour de lui, le forçant à se laisser aller au plaisir éblouissant qui l'écrasa pendant qu'Anders plongeait encore en lui, en tirant jusqu'au dernier moment aveuglant.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits Fenris caressait ses cheveux et il était à peu près sûr que son autre main se trouvait sur Anders mais il n'allait pas se risquer à le faire remarquer, pas alors qu'il savourait pour la première fois le calme et la paix en leur compagnie.

— Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de ça pour que vous ne vous querelliez plus…

Il fallait croire qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir sa langue.

Langue qui avait décidé de parcourir la peau salée de l'elfe.

— Oh taisez-vous donc, Hawke, répondit Fenris, plus détendu que jamais.

— Si vous tenez absolument à parler dites-nous plutôt si vous avez fait votre choix.

— Oh, je crains de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'être objectif, il me faudra au moins quelques bonnes dizaines d'années avant de me décider.

Fenris se contenta de mordiller sa joue et Anders déposa un baiser mouillé au coin de ses joues avant de se laisser aller de tout son poids contre lui.

Rien au monde ne saurait le tirer de ce lit et de la douceur chaude et affectueuse de ses deux amants.

Peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé sa place. En tous cas il avait fait son choix.


End file.
